


Операция «С»

by Elga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Advice, Chatlogs, Dating, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: Виктор НикифоровНаша цель — помочь Юрио заняться сексом!Юрий Плисецкий покинул(-а) группу.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859421) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



_Сегодня, 16:03_

_Виктор Никифоров добавил(-а) Юрий Плисецкий._

_Виктор Никифоров добавил(-а) Юри Кацуки._

_Виктор Никифоров добавил(-а) Кристоф Дж._

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Наша цель — помочь Юрио заняться сексом!

_Юрий Плисецкий покинул(-а) группу._

**Юри Кацуки**  
Виктор!

_Виктор Никифоров добавил(-а) Юрий Плисецкий._

**Кристоф Дж**  
польщен, что ты подумал обо мне…

**Кристоф Дж**  
но я теперь женатый человек 

**Виктор Никифоров**  


**Юрий Плисецкий**  
так а ну-ка стой

**Юрий Плисецкий** :  
уже жалею что вообще что-то тебе рассказал

**Юри Кацуки** :  
В чем дело?

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио страдает!

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
Я НЕ СТРАДАЮ

**Юри Кацуки**  
Это правда?

**Кристоф Дж**  
и по кому он страдает??? детали плз

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
И ХВАТИТ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ ЮРИО

**Виктор Никифоров**  
По красавчику из Казахстана, Отабеку Алтыну! 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Разве они уже некоторое время не встречаются?

**Кристоф Дж**  
чтоооо? я в шоке!

**Кристоф Дж** :  
мне никто не говорил!

**Кристоф Дж** :  
это правда???

_Юрий Плисецкий печатает…_

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
да

**Юри Кацуки**  
Поздравляю!

**Кристоф Дж** :  
ПОЗДРЯМ!!!

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
РРРРРР

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Увы, наш Юрио страдает.

**Виктор Никифоров** :  
Потому что Отабек не занимается с ним сексом. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
не потому что не хочет!

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
в смысле

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
он же не… не хочет???

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
мы никогда об этом не говорили

**Кристоф Дж**  
оууу, как невинно 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
просто заткнись

**Виктор Никифоров**  
На следующей неделе Отабек приезжает к Юрио

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Так что я подумал, что мы можем дать ему пару советов, как затащить Отабека в постель!

**Кристоф Дж**  


**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ЛОЛ да кто бы говорил ты несколько месяцев пытался залезть в кацудону в трусы

**Юри Кацуки**  
Эй!

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Этого стоило ждать, милый! 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Не смущай меня…

_Юрий Плисецкий покинул(-а) группу._

_Виктор Никифоров добавил(-а) Юрий Плисецкий._

_Виктор Никифоров изменил(-а) тему на «Операция «С»._

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ненавижу вас всех

**Кристоф Дж**  
зря ты обратился к Вику, он в подобных вещах не спец

**Кристоф Дж**  
но тебе повезло, ведь у тебя есть я, и я помогу 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Это правда, Крис у нас эксперт по зрелой любви.

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Эх 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Пускай у нас все развивалось небыстро, но сейчас я женатый и очень счастливый человек.

**Виктор Никифоров**  
И мы занимаемся этим каждый день, иногда даже по нескольку раз. 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Виктор! Это личное!

**Кристоф Дж**  
хаха, поздравляю!

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
клянусь если вы прямщас не прекратите

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
я вас заблокирую а когда увижу то дам по яйцам

**Виктор Никифоров**  


**Кристоф Дж**  
ну-ну, не надо так нервничать

**Кристоф Дж**  
просто слушай меня, и вы тут же переспите

**Юри Кацуки**  
Так что ты предлагаешь, Крис?

_Кристоф Дж печатает…_

**Кристоф Дж**  
прямой метод - самый действенный

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
я слушаю

**Кристоф Дж**  
пригласи его к себе

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
это я могу

**Кристоф Дж**  
и когда он придет

**Кристоф Дж**  
встреть его голым

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
что

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
за

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
хрень

**Юри Кацуки**  
Не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Это отличная идея!

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Солнышко, помнишь, как я приехал в Хасецу, мы встретились в горячих источниках, и я был голый? 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ВИКТОР ТЫ НЕ МОГ БЫ ПОМОЛЧАТЬ

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
я ни за что не буду этого делать 

**Кристоф Дж**  
это 100% сработает! гарантирую!

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
блин я живу с дедушкой я не могу расхаживать по квартире голым

**Кристоф Дж**  
просто подожди, пока он уйдет куда-нибудь

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
а моя кошка? я не буду заниматься сексом у нее на глазах

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Маккачин не возражает.

**Юри Кацуки**  
Виктор…

**Кристоф Дж**  
Моя кошка тоже не против 

_Юрий Плисецкий покинул(-а) группу._

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Я же говорил тебе, солнышко, Маккачин реально не возражает!

**Кристоф Дж**  
животные даже не понимают, что происходит!

**Юри Кацуки**  
Но мне все равно так неловко!

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Кстати!

_Виктор Никифоров добавил(-а) Юрий Плисецкий._

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Каждый раз, когда я раздеваюсь перед Юри, он не может отвести от меня взгляда!

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
остой!

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Нет, я в том смысле, что тебе нужно попробовать раздеться перед Отабеком.

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Необязательно догола. 

**Кристоф Дж**  
он прав

**Кристоф Дж**  
можно соблазнительно показать немного голой кожи 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Может, притвориться, что в комнате слишком жарко???

**Юри Кацуки**  
А потом что-нибудь снять.

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
звучит очень тупо

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
не буду я делать ничего такого

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Так ты хочешь секса или нет?

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
РРР


	2. Chapter 2

_Вчера, 23:51_

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
вы хуже всех

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ненавижу вас

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
жаль что я вообще вас послушал

_Сегодня, 09:04_

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио! Ну что, как все прошло вчера вечером?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ХЕРОВО благодаря вам всем

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Вы так и не переспали? 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
нет! и это все ты виноват

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ты и твои тупые идеи

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Что случилось?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ничего я тебе не скажу кацудон

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Мы просто хотим помочь!

_Юрий Плисецкий покинул(-а) группу._

**Виктор Никифоров**  


**Юри Кацуки**  
Дай ему немножечко остыть.

_Сегодня, 12:23_

**Кристоф Дж**  
омг только что увидел сообщения

 **Кристоф Дж**  
Виктор! ты в курсе, что вчера произошло между Юрио и его парнем?

_Сегодня, 15:10_

**Кристоф Дж**  
кто-нибудь пжта я умираю от любопытства

_Сегодня, 20:03_

_Юри Кацуки добавил(-а) Юрий Плисецкий._

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ЛАДНО

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
раз уж вы все равно надоедаете вопросами

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
я расскажу

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
но если будете ржать я вас всех поубиваю

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Обещаем, что не будем! 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Конечно, мы не будем над тобой смеяться!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и никто никогда об этом не узнает

 **Кристоф Дж**  
рассказывааааай!!!

_Юрий Плисецкий печатает…_

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ладно

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
мы пошли ужинать

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и все было нормально пока мы не вышли из ресторана

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
тогда отабек спросил чем бы я хотел заняться

 **Кристоф Дж**  
надо было ответить ТОБОЙ 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
ЛОЛ

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
вы худшие из худших

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Пока что, как по мне, довольно милое свидание. 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Почему ты сказал, что все прошло ужасно?

_Юрий Плисецкий печатает…_

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
я вроде как предложил

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
вернуться в гостиницу

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Тааак!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
я так горжусь тобой, мой юный падаван!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
это было не хорошо а ужасно

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
я запаниковал

 **Кристоф Дж**  
???

_Юрий Плисецкий печатает…_

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
в гостинице мне не захотелось на него ну

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
наброситься или что-то типа

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
вдруг я неправильно его понял было бы очень неловко

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Довольно разумно.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
надо было наброситься 

**Кристоф Дж**  
уверен, он был бы не против

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
в общем из-за вас придурков я решил сказать ему что мне жарко

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и снял свитер

 **Кристоф Дж**  
ОМГ, уже становится горячо!!!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
фу, что? НЕТ

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Все в порядке, теперь наш Юрио совсем взрослый! 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ничего не случилось!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
он подумал что я заболел!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
что??? почему???

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
потому что мы в РОССИИ сейчас ЗИМА и ХОЛОДНО

 **Юри Кацуки**  
О нет…

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
он спросил хорошо ли я себя чувствую

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ведь я сказал что мне жарко а в комнате было холодно

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Он потрогал твой лоб, проверяя, есть ли у тебя температура? 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ДА

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Что ж… разве не мило, что он так внимательно относится к твоему здоровью?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
положил руку мне на лоб и все такое

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
я чуть не умер от неловкости

 **Кристоф Дж**  
хаха, спорим, что ты покраснел и стало похоже, что ты и правда болеешь?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ничего я не краснел!!!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Краснеющий Юрио! Хочу это увидеть!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
надо было воспользоваться ситуацией и запилить медицинскую ролевушку 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
просто не могу поверить своим глазам вы двое отвратительны 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Пожалуйста, будьте с Юрио поделикатней! 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
и меня зовут не Юрио хватит меня так называть

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Так чем все закончилось? Ты ему все объяснил?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
НЕТ

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
я не смог мне было так неловко

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
ЛОЛ! Отабек так и остался думать, что у тебя температура?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
он сказал что чувствует себя ужасно тк мне пришлось проводить с ним время несмотря на простуду

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
я не знал как ему все объяснить

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Несмотря на то, что обманывать нехорошо…

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Как такой же неуверенный в себе человек, хочу сказать, что очень тебя понимаю, Юрио!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
я не неуверенный и оставь свое понимание при себе кацудон

 **Кристоф Дж**  
горяченькая медицинская ролевушка была так возможна… 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
так что он вызвал такси и отправил меня домой

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
из-за ваших тупых советов мое свидание закончилось едва начавшись

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и кто знает когда мы теперь увидимся

**Юри Кацуки**  


**Виктор Никифоров**  
Не плачь, Юрио!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
Я НЕ ПЛАЧУ

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Для следующего свидания мы придумаем что-нибудь получше!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
звони ему прямщас и скажи, что тебя нужно «полечить»!!!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
все хватит я больше не буду вас слушать

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Возможно, Юрио прав. 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Уверен, раздеться было умным ходом!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
раздеться — всегда умный ход! 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Он недопонял, и тебе просто не повезло. На следующий раз у меня есть просто бомбическая идея!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
ооо! расскажи нам!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ты что не видел что я только что написал

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ну почему вы все такие


	3. Chapter 3

_Сегодня, 17:14_

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Ну что, как, думаешь, у них дела?

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Спроси у Юрио, когда он будет онлайн.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Может, нам стоит вернуться и проверить, все ли у них в порядке?

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Вряд ли Юрио это понравится. 

**Виктор Никифоров**  


**Кристоф Дж**  
???

 **Кристоф Дж**  
что происходит???

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио и Отабек сейчас тренируются на катке

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Вдвоем 

**Кристоф Дж**  
ОМГ, хочу знать, чем они там занимаются!!!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Я тоже! Но Юри заставил меня уйти!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Думаешь, он сможет сделать шаг, когда мы двое ошиваемся поблизости?

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Я просто хотел поддержать его с бровки…

_Юри Кацуки печатает…_

**Юри Кацуки**  
Виктор, это не соревнование!

_Сегодня, 18:56_

**Юри Кацуки**  
Думаешь, они еще на катке?

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Уже поздно.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
ЮРИО! Ты нас игноришь? Расскажи, как у тебя дела!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
ОМГ как думаешь, может, они сейчас занимаются сексом

 **Кристоф Дж**  
и Юрио нам не отвечает именно поэтому

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
ОМГ

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
нет и хватит залипать на чужие жизни

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Юрио! Вы все еще тренируетесь?

 **Кристоф Дж**  
вы сделали *это*?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ты что думаешь что мы занимались сексом в раздевалке???

 **Кристоф Дж**  
А ЭТО ПРАВДА???

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
господи нет конечно

_Юрий Плисецкий печатает…_

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
мы сейчас в раздевалке НЕ ЗАНИМАЕМСЯ СЕКСОМ

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
я переодеваюсь а отабек отошел поговорить с мамой по телефону

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
отабек не из тех кто будет заниматься сексом в общественном месте

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Ты удивишься, на что способны люди.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Даже невинные с виду тихони. 

**Кристоф Дж**  
особенно тихони!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Виктор!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ничего не хочу знать

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
пжта никогда не рассказывай мне на что вы способны

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Не расскажет. Иначе я отберу у него телефон. 

**Виктор Никифоров**  


**Кристоф Дж**  
так что там с парнем Юрио???

 **Кристоф Дж**  
он все еще думает, что у него температура???

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Мы сказали Отабеку, что вылечили Юрио любовью и куриным супом. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
в жизни не слышал большего бреда

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
удивительно что Отабек вам поверил

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Надо же было что-то сказать, иначе бы он удивился, как это тебе удалось так быстро выздороветь.

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ну да спасибо большое от вас абсолютно никакого толку

 **Юри Кацуки**  
То есть вам так и не удалось..?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
нет конечно!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Даже несмотря на то, что мы оставили вас наедине и ты мог тут же на него наброситься?

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
А что там с нашим планом?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ТВОЙ план очень тупой

 **Кристоф Дж**  
а ты хоть пробовал???

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
нет

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Он пробовал. 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Я так полагаю, все прошло не так, как Юрио надеялся?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
во-первых сама идея была довольно глупой

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Неправда!

_Виктор Никифоров отправил(-а) фото **Юрио_улыбается_Отабеку_на_тренировке.jpg** (932.4 кБ). _

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Я даже одолжил тебе одну из своих рубашек!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
ЛОЛ я помню эту рубашку

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
эй кацудона своего фотографируй

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и в твоей рубашке неудобно кататься она падает с плеч во время прыжков

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Так в этом-то и смысл!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Это моя специальная рубашка «Покажи Юри свои ключицы» 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Погоди-ка.

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
РРР

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Ты что, делал это специально?

**Виктор Никифоров**  


**Юри Кацуки**  
В Японии с тебя все время сползало кимоно.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Это тоже было специально?

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Я думал, ты просто неправильно его надеваешь!

**Виктор Никифоров**  


**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ваще непонятно как такие идиоты как вы смогли пожениться

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Это потому что Юри не смог передо мной устоять!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
сила любви!!!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
и одежды оверсайз ЛОЛ

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Настройся позитивно, Юрио! Эта рубашка поработала и на тебя.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Это правда. Я видел, как Отабек смотрел на тебя, пока ты катался. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
разве не очевидно что он будет смотреть на меня когда я катаюсь???

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и рубашка тут совсем ни при чем

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Уверен? Он просто пожирал тебя взглядом 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
неважно

 **Кристоф Дж**  
так после ухода Виктора и Юри ничего не случилось???

 **Кристоф Дж**  
Какое упущение 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Жаль 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Когда мы уходили, на катке едва единороги по радуге не летали, и я подумал, что, возможно…

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
кое-что все же случилось

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
отабек снял свитер

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
И ОТДАЛ ЕГО МНЕ

 **Кристоф Дж**  
нет!!! Отабек, зачем??? ты все делаешь неправильно! Юрио надо раздевать, а не одевать еще больше!!!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
он беспокоился как бы я снова не простудился раз у меня недавно был жар

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Отабек очень заботливый. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
свитер вообще-то

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
довольно симпатичный

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и все еще пахнет им

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
но не было у меня никакого жара!!!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
все Виктор со своей дурацкой идеей

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Дай ему время.

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
отабек вернулся

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
пока

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Даже Юри на первых порах отказывался спать со мной.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
думаю, он уже ушел

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Они сказали, что собираются пойти поужинать. Отабек завтра уезжает. 

**Кристоф Дж**  
Так быстро? 

**Кристоф Дж**  
отношения на расстоянии это тяжело

 **Кристоф Дж**  
Юрио! лучше сделать шаг сегодня!

_Сегодня, 10:03_

_Виктор Никифоров отправил(-а) фото **Кажется_Юрио_украл_свитер_Отабека.jpg** (796.8 кБ)_

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
он сказал что я могу оставить его себе

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и лучше даже не спрашивайте о вчерашнем вечере

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и вообще ни о чем не спрашивайте!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Сегодня, 08:45_

**Кристоф Дж**  
как там Юрио?

 **Кристоф Дж**  
все еще страдает?

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Он очень расстроен после отъезда Отабека

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Говорит, что с ним все в порядке, но тяжело, когда твой парень далеко…

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
И без секса тоже тяжело. 

**Кристоф Дж**  
да уж, встречаться с таким красавчиком и не иметь возможности извлечь из этого пользу…

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
вы же в курсе что я читаю все что вы тут пишете

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио, мы о тебе беспокоимся!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Помни, что всегда можешь поговорить с нами, если тебе будет одиноко!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
это последнее что я захочу сделать

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
оставьте меня в покое

 **Кристоф Дж**  
мы просто хотим помочь!!!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Несмотря на то, что ни у кого из нас не было отношений на расстоянии

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Я понимаю, каково это — хотеть увидеть близкого человека.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Кстати, я кое о ком вспомнил. 

_Юри Кацуки добавил(-а) Пхичит Чу._

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Привет, Пхичит!

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Всем привет!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
привет!!!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Привет, Пхичит! Надеюсь, мы тебя ни от чего не отвлекаем.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Ты еще на тренировке?

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Нет, у нас уже обед. 

_Пхичит Чу отправил(-а) фото **Вкусный_као_пад.jpg** (3.2 МБ)._

**Юри Кацуки**  
Выглядит потрясающе!

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Приезжайте, будем есть вкусняшки вместе!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Юри, поехали! У нас так давно не было отпуска!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
я тоже хочу

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Мы же на той неделе были в Австрии…

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Это не считается. Показательные — это работа. Поехали в Таиланд в гости к Пхичиту!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
С удовольствием.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Но я не за этим пригласил Пхичита в группу. 

**Пхичит Чу**  
Операция «С»?

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Юри! Я правильно понимаю..?

 **Кристоф Дж**  
да!!!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
мы пытаемся помочь Юрио заняться сексом!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
НЕТ!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио кое с кем встречается и хотел бы затащить этого человека в постель.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
То есть да, Виктор и Крис пытаются давать ему советы, но все зря. 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Потому что парень Юрио не понимает намеков. 

**Пхичит Чу**  
Ты имеешь в виду Отабека?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
откуда

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ОТКУДА ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО МЫ ВСТРЕЧАЕМСЯ???

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
виктор! хватит болтать об этом направо и налево!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Я ничего не говорил 

**Пхичит Чу**  
Прости! Это разве тайна?

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Я думал, все знают.

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
что

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
откуда 

**Пхичит Чу**  
Разве это не очевидно по вашим фоткам из инстаграмма? 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
мы друзья 

**Кристоф Дж**  
ЛОЛ

 **Кристоф Дж**  
Юрио вон сколько нас игнорил, но стоило завести разговор о его парне, как тут же ответил

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
я постил фотки отабека еще до того как мы начали встречаться

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и что значит все знают???

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Ха-ха. 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Мы с Виктором заподозрили еще до того, как ты нам сказал.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
ты очень плохо это скрывал 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Все дело в том, как вы ведете себя рядом друг с другом. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
нормально я себя веду!!!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
и ничего не скрываю

_Юрий Плисецкий печатает…_

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
мы поговорили и решили не сообщать сми о наших отношениях 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Я понимаю твое решение.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Хоть я и не жалею о нашем с Виктором каминг-ауте

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Подобное внимание журналистов может утомлять.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
только если ты не Виктор он уже привык быть в центре внимания

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Юрио, если тебя это утешит, кое-кто не в курсе ваших отношений.

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Это очевидно только для тех, кто вас знает. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
угу всего лишь для толпы фигуристов… класс

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Не забудь о Якове и Лилии!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Они-то точно все поняли, особенно после того, как на прошлой неделе ты потренировался в казахстанском свитере!

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Юрио, это правда? Как мило! Есть фоточки?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
пошли вы все

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Прости! 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Не принимай на свой счет, Юрио всю неделю не в настроении.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Ему грустно, потому что он давно не видел Отабека. 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
У него сейчас период подросткового бунтарства. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
я уже взрослый!!!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
На самом деле именно поэтому я и добавил в группу Пхичита.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Ни у кого из нас нет опыта отношений на расстоянии.

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Так и у меня их нет…

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Но у тебя столько друзей по всему миру!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Я практически не общаюсь ни с кем из знакомых по Детройту, а ты регулярно со всеми переписываешься!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Просто восхищаюсь, как тебе удается поддерживать со всеми такие хорошие отношения!

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Спасибо! Но в этом нет ничего особенного.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Я подумал, вдруг ты сможешь дать несколько советов Юрио.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
О том, как поддерживать с кем-то связь издалека. 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Отличная идея, милый!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
не нужны мне никакие советы

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио! Это может быть полезно!

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Ха-ха, спасибо за поддержку, но я правда не знаю, что сказать.

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Я просто рассылаю своим друзьям сообщения и фотки.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
кстати говоря, фотки у тебя просто офигенские 

**Кристоф Дж**  
видел в твоем инстаграмме, снимаешь, как профи!

**Пхичит Чу**  


**Пхичит Чу**  
В общем, я делюсь кусочками своей жизни с моими друзьями из других стран.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе! 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Это так мило! Юрио, как считаешь?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ну да мы уже переписываемся и перезваниваемся в скайпе

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
это же очевидно

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Но фото сделают общение более личным!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Вряд ли ты отправляешь Отабеку много фотографий, правда?

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Если будешь отправлять Отабеку фотки каждодневных мелочей, ему будет казаться, что он рядом и просто подглядывает из-за плеча. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
думаешь?

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Мне нравится эта идея.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
о, я знаю, что надо делать

 **Кристоф Дж**  
шли ему свои голые фотки


	5. Chapter 5

_Сегодня, 19:27_

_Виктор Никифоров добавил(-а) Мила Бабичева._  
_Виктор Никифоров добавил(-а) Повелитель льда._

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Вот группа, о которой я говорил. 

**Кристоф Дж**  
привет, Мила!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
привет, Повелитель льда, ты кто? не узнаю ник

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ты что творишь? зачем ты их сюда добавил

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Всем привет! Чувак со странным ником — это Георгий.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Я добавил их, чтобы они докладывали нам о том, что сейчас творится на катке. 

**Повелитель льда**  
Я настолько незапоминающийся, что все забывают мой ник? 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио отказывается рассказывать, как у него дела с Отабеком. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
потому что это не ваше дело!

 **Повелитель льда**  
Ну я пошел… Я вам не нужен…

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Не волнуйся, Виктор.

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Мы будем держать руку на пульсе, пока вы с японским Юри в отпуске!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
В ЭТОМ НЕТ НЕОБХОДИМОСТИ

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
кыш отсюда баба

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Я вернулся в отель, чтобы Юри с Пхичитом могли поболтать без меня.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Но теперь я скучаю по своему мужу и хочу, чтобы он побыстрее вернулся. 

**Повелитель льда**  
Должно быть, хорошо, когда есть кто-то, кто тебя любит… 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
А Юрио игнорирует мои сообщения!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
не грусти, Георгий, ты еще молод 

**Повелитель льда**  
…мы с тобой ровесники…

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Ахаха, Юра, тебе слишком неловко им рассказывать?

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Что рассказывать? Что-то случилось???

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ничего не случилось! это все не ваше дело!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
я тоже хочу знать! что произошло???

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Последние несколько дней во время перерывов между тренировками

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Юра делает селфи и улыбается телефону.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
!!!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио! Ты решил прислушаться к советам Пхичита! 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ну отправил я своему парню пару своих фотографий что в этом такого-то 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Отабек тоже шлет ему фотографии! 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Я проезжала мимо и увидела одну из них — с горами на заднем плане.

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Отабек — просто убийственный красавчик.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
правда???

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
он уже занят баба

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Смотреть никто не запрещает. 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Отличный отчет, Мила!

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Это еще не все. Юра собирается в Алматы к Отабеку… 

**Кристоф Дж**  
ОМГ

 **Повелитель льда**  
Я тоже слышал, как он говорил об этом с Яковом.

 **Повелитель льда**  
Рад за тебя, Юра, юная любовь так прекрасна и хрупка… 

**Повелитель льда**  
Ее надо холить и лелеять…

 **Повелитель льда**  
Как нежный цветок…

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
блин ты вообще о чем

 **Кристоф Дж**  
Юрио, почему ты нам не сказал? 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Как тренер я не одобряю подобных перерывов в тренировках в межсезонье, но как твой друг могу только сказать: лети к нему!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
кто бы говорил! вы с кацудоном вообще в таиланд улетели!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Уверен, на этот раз мы придумаем безупречный план, как затащить Отабека в постель! 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Так вот чем вы занимаетесь в этой группе? 

**Кристоф Дж**  
мы эксперты

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ну да

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
от вас с виктором вообще никакого толку

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
а мила с георгием эксперты только в том как все разрушить

**Повелитель льда**  


**Мила Бабичева**  
Эй! Чтоб ты знал, я сейчас кое с кем встречаюсь!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
что? не может быть ты врешь

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
с кем

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Это тайна.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
ооо! тайные отношения!

 **Повелитель льда**  
Мила, ты с кем-то встречаешься? Я как всегда обо всем узнаю последним…

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Мы его знаем?

 **Кристоф Дж**  
я могу поугадывать, но не буду, если ты хочешь сохранить все в тайне

_Мила Бабичева печатает…_

**Мила Бабичева**  
Ничего страшного. Мы скоро всем расскажем, но сначала она хочет рассказать своим родителям… 

**Повелитель льда**  
Ты встречаешься девушкой? 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Так, не меняем тему! Мы говорим о нашем Юре!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
нет уж давайте поговорим о несуществующей девушке милы

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Она существует. 

**Мила Бабичева**  
И ты даже ее знаешь. 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Видишь, Юрио? Мила тоже может дать тебе совет!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
не нужны мне никакие советы

 **Повелитель льда**  
Все с кем-то встречаются… или женятся…

 **Повелитель льда**  
Все, кроме меня… 

**Кристоф Дж**  
тебе нужен совет, как перейти на следующий уровень отношений 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Так какие проблемы у Юры с Отабеком?

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Отабек не спит с ним.

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
не потому что не хочет!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Так что мы пытаемся придумать, как бы Юрио его соблазнить!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
для этого нужно подходящее настроение

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Вот тебе идея: делаешь вид, что споткнулся, падаешь своими губами на его губы

 **Мила Бабичева**  
И целуешь его. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ты это серьезно

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Ахаха, нет, конечно. 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Я думала, тебе не нужны наши советы. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
нет но раз уж я застрял в этой группе с вами сделай так чтобы от тебя была хоть какая-то польза


	6. Chapter 6

_Сегодня, 21:06_

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Уже поздно.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Кто-нибудь говорил с Юрио?

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Ага, он выносил мне мозг по телефону весь день.

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Спрашивал, как дела у его кошки.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Он прислал мне фотки собора, в Алматы очень красиво. 

**Повелитель льда**  
Горы на закате выглядят особенно депрессивно.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Что??? Тогда почему он мне не отвечает?

 **Повелитель льда**  
Их вершины, покрытые шапками снега, врезаются в небо, прочерченное оранжевыми и розовыми полосами…

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Надо было взять на передержку его кошку, чтобы был повод звонить.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Вряд ли бы из этого вышло что-то путное. Ей не нравится Маккачин. 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Я уверен, что с Юрио все в порядке.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Но я беспокоюсь! 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
как ты бесишь 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ты не мой отец

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Привет, Юрио!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
прив! как делишки? 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты удачно долетел и уже встретился с Отабеком 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
я зашел спросить про кошку

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Опять?

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Я же десять минут назад тебе сказала, что все с твоей принцессой в порядке.

_Мила Бабичева отправил(-а) фото **Спящий_комочек_шерсти.jpg** (861.3 кБ)._

**Юри Кацуки**  
Кошка Юрио такая милая!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
с ней все в порядке? кажется грустной

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Она спит, как сурок.

 **Мила Бабичева**  
А еще линяет по всей квартире 

**Кристоф Дж**  
милота!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
рэгдоллы длинношерстная порода

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
нормально что она немного линяет

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Мои любимые черные джинсы все в шерсти. 

**Мила Бабичева**  
За тобой должок, Плисецкий!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
моя тоже линяет как не в себя

_Кристоф Дж отправил(-а) фото **Мой_ангелочек.jpg** (783.2 кБ)._

**Мила Бабичева**  
У тебя есть кошка, Кристоф? Я не знала. 

**Кристоф Дж**  
ага, это моя малышка 

**Повелитель льда**  
У меня аллергия на кошек 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Да-да, это все очень мило, но

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Что там с Отабеком???

 **Кристоф Дж**  
вот да

 **Кристоф Дж**  
как у вас там делишки? 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
нормально все а ты чего ждал

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Чем вы занимались весь день? Ты с ним один незнакомом городе…

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
обычной туристической фигней

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
он устроил мне экскурсию по алматы

 **Кристоф Дж**  
экскурсию к себе в трусы он тебе не устроил заодно? 

_Юрий Плисецкий покинул(-а) группу._

**Мила Бабичева**  
Судя по всему, нет. 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Крис! Мы уже говорили об этом! Хватит его провоцировать!

_Виктор Никифоров добавил(-а) Юрий Плисецкий._

**Кристоф Дж**  
я не виноват!!! он всегда обижается на разное 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Да ладно, Юра, мы хотим знать, переспал ли ты уже с Отабеком!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
я вас всех заблокирую вот увидите придурки

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Потому что если нет, кто-то другой должен это сделать!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
серьезно???

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
У ТЕБЯ ЖЕ ЕСТЬ ДЕВУШКА

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Так тебе удалось или нет???

 **Кристоф Дж**  
определенно нет

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Я даже отсюда чувствую сексуальную неудовлетворенность.

 **Повелитель льда**  
Иногда мне кажется, что сексу в наше время придается слишком большое значение…

 **Повелитель льда**  
Возможно, стоит вернуться к старой доброй романтике. 

**Повелитель льда**  
Когда трепещешь только от того, как идешь по залитой лунным светом улице, взявшись за руки со своей возлюбленной…

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Так, важный вопрос.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Какая сейчас погода в Алматы?

 **Кристоф Дж**  
сейчас посмотрю, но, думаю, тепло

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Отлично! Ты же не забыл захватить с собой рубашку «Покажи Юри свои ключицы»?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
да ты издеваешься

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Теперь, правда, она скорее «Покажи свои ключицы Отабеку»? 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Извини, но вряд ли это сработает…

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Согласна. Дурацкая идея, Вик. 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Юра, тебе нужно постараться и устроить что-нибудь романтическое.

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Уверена, Отабек в душе романтик.

 **Повелитель льда**  
Свечи. Скрипки. Лепестки роз. 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Моя идея мне нравится больше, но

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Ваша тоже неплохая. 

**Повелитель льда**  
Вокруг все усыпано каскадом красных лепестков.

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
фу как слащаво

 **Повелитель льда**  
А фоном звучит скрипичная музыка.

 **Повелитель льда**  
Я пришлю тебе плейлист. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
меня тошнит при одной мысли 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Думаю, это не совсем в твоем стиле… 

**Кристоф Дж**  
кстати говоря!

_Кристоф Дж добавил(-а) Джей Джей Леруа 15._

**Кристоф Дж**  
раз он обручился, может, поможет чем

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
нет

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
зачем

 **Джей Джей Леруа 15**  
Привет, ребята!

_Юрий Плисецкий покинул(-а) группу._


	7. Chapter 7

_Сегодня, 13:42_

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио меня так и не разблокировал. 

**Кристоф Дж**  
и меня 

**Кристоф Дж**  
хотя я написал ему, что мы убрали Жан-Жака из группы

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Как это ты ему написал, если он тебя заблокировал?

 **Кристоф Дж**  
в инстаграмме

 **Кристоф Дж**  
после чего он заблокировал меня и там

_Сегодня, 10:23_

_Пхичит Чу добавил(-а) Юрий Плисецкий._

**Пхичит Чу**  
Ну вот, готово.

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
спс

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Как дела? Ты еще в Алматы?

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Я пропускаю, когда вы в чате, из-за разницы во времени. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
да я тут на неделю

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ща погоди пришлю пару фоток

_Юрий Плисецкий отправил(-а) фото **Каз58.jpg** (936.3 кБ). _  
_Юрий Плисецкий отправил(-а) фото **Каз93.jpg** (742.7 кБ). _  
_Юрий Плисецкий отправил(-а) фото **Каз 114.jpg** (899.8 кБ). _

**Пхичит Чу**  
Красиво!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Очень милые фото! 

**Пхичит Чу**  
Мне нравится вторая с видом на город.

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
да вид был отличный

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио! Я соскучился!

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Жаль, мы не сможем съездить в отпуск с моей девушкой

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Хотя, когда она приедет, можно спросить.

 **Повелитель льда**  
Жаль, у меня нет девушки...

 **Кристоф Дж**  
не знал, что в Алматы такой большой открытый каток

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
это не в городе а в горах

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
мы туда съездили на день

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Вы еще там?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
не это было вчера

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
сегодня просто потусим

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
пообедаем с двоюродной сестрой Отабека

 **Пхичит Чу**  
ОМГ! Юрио! Последнее фото!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
?

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Вы что, не заметили?

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Что с ним?

 **Повелитель льда**  
То, как свет бликует на склонах горы?

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Ненене. Приблизьте.

 **Пхичит Чу**  
На Юрио.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
О ГОСПОДИ ДА

 **Кристоф Дж**  
Я вижу 

**Повелитель льда**  
Или все дело в величественных вековых елях?

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Мать моя женщина!

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Не могу поверить!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
о чем вы все говорите

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Поздравляю, Юрио!

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Да-да, поздравляю 

**Кристоф Дж**  
Наконец-то! 

**Юри Кацуки**  
Что? Где? Я ничего не вижу!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Приблизь на его шею.

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Огромный засос, Юрио! Ничего себе!

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
нет

 **Кристоф Дж**  
огромный, уж поверь мне, я в этом деле профи

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
блядь

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Ага, а я-то гадала, почему Юра сегодня не такой злобный, как обычно…

 **Кристоф Дж**  
если приглядеться 

**Кристоф Дж**  
он выглядит довольным, как человек, которого только что хорошенько оттрахали

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
все было не так

 **Кристоф Дж**  
оба выглядят довольными

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
это не значит что у нас был секс

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
у вас нет ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВ

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Все хорошо, пока вы используете презервативы! Не волнуйся, мы все тут взрослые люди. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
ДА ОТКУДА ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ

 **Кристоф Дж**  
так что, наши советы помогли?

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Ты проделал трюк с рубашкой?

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Хаха, вряд ли. 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Думаю, Отабек наконец увидел, как Юра смотрит на него.

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Надо быть очень непонятливым, чтобы сразу не заметить.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
я тоже так думал!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Ну, наши любимые могут быть очень непонятливыми, но мы все равно их любим. 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Даже несмотря на то, что они заставляют нас ждать, прежде чем добраться до постели

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Долго ждать

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Тебе придется ОЧЕНЬ долго ждать, если я приду домой и увижу грязную посуду!

**Виктор Никифоров**  


_Сегодня, 10:47_

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Юрио все еще в группе?

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Он мне не отвечает.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Наверняка снова тебя игнорирует.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
суровая правда 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Ты очень суров сегодня, милый! 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Хотя мне нравится, когда ты командуешь 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Эй, вы! Тут некоторые скучают по своей девушке из другой страны, так что идите уединитесь в спальне!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
От меня ничего не зависит, Юри не разговаривает со мной из-за посуды. 

**Пхичит Чу**  
Но вы разговариваете в группе…

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Я позвоню Юрио.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
ЛОЛ, он снова тебя заблокирует!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Я просто поздороваюсь и спрошу, пользовались ли они презервативами.

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Да уж, он точно тебя заблочит. 

**Юри Кацуки**  
И не приходи жаловаться, когда это случится!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Ой!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Странно, но на звонок ответил Отабек. 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Что?

 **Пхичит Чу**  
У него телефон Юрио?

 **Повелитель льда**  
Юру похитили? Отабек все это время притворялся Юрой?

 **Кристоф Дж**  
что??? да ладно!!! ты смотришь слишком много фильмов 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Ну так?

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Юри!

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Виктор!

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Ребят, мы умираем от любопытства!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Это было интересно 

**Кристоф Дж**  
НЕ ТОМИ

 **Кристоф Дж**  
я был шафером на твоей свадьбе, так что хватит нагнетать сапсенс и выкладывай!

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Ты говорил с Отабеком по телефону?

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Да!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Он очень удивлен, потому что Юра заперся в ванной.

 **Мила Бабичева**  
О господи, он смущается. Это так мило!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
ах, эта юная любовь

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Попроси Отабека сделать фотки, я буду шантажировать ими Юру следующие лет пятьдесят!

 **Повелитель льда**  
Никогда нельзя смущаться своей любви!

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Знаю, мы хотели как лучше, но мне неловко, что мы смутили Юрио.

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Мы просто хотели, чтобы он знал, что мы за него рады!

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Ну да, мы же не испекли ему пирог с надписью «Поздравляем с первым сексом»…

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Главным образом из-за того, что Яков убил бы нас за нарушение диеты.

 **Мила Бабичева**  
А то я бы испекла. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
вы все придурки

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
не могу поверить что вы взяли и позвонили моему парню

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Вообще-то я звонил тебе. Я не виноват, что ты не ответил и трубку взял Отабек 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
если ты рассказал ему что-нибудь неприличное я убью тебя

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Не волнуйся, он ничего не сказал!

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Хотя я очень хотел узнать

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Пригодились ли наши советы насчет раздевания?

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
канешн нет это глупая идея

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
как и вы все

 **Кристоф Дж**  
так как это случилось?

 **Кристоф Дж**  
Отабек увидел тебя голым и тут же набросился? наконец-то!

 **Пхичит Чу**  
Крис, так ты думаешь, что именно Отабек сделал первый шаг?

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Я бы не возражала, если бы Отабек и на меня… набросился. 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
У ТЕБЯ ЖЕ ЕСТЬ ДЕВУШКА

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Смотреть никто не запрещает. 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Как бы то ни было, думаю, мне нужно сказать тебе, Юрио…

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Когда ты прятался в ванной и я позвонил…

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Отабек увидел название группы.

 **Кристоф Дж**  
ЛОЛ

 **Кристоф Дж**  
операция «С» 

**Юрий Плисецкий**  
черт

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
может он не заметил???

 **Кристоф Дж**  
думаю, он пронзил, что значит эта «с» 

**Мила Бабичева**  
Кто-то кого-то точно пронзил… 

**Виктор Никифоров**  
Нет, он заметил и спросил меня

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
все никифоров прощайся с жизнью

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Он спросил про операции с «А» до «Р»… 

**Кристоф Дж**  
серьезно???

 **Мила Бабичева**  
Ах! Это так мило и так… по-дурацки.

 **Юри Кацуки**  
Что ж, думаю, это к лучшему. 

**Пхичит Чу**  
Согласен!

 **Кристоф Дж**  
этот парень реально тормоз! чудо, что они наконец-то переспали

 **Кристоф Дж**  
иногда мне казалось, что он никогда не поймет, что ты хочешь секса

 **Виктор Никифоров**  
Ну-ну, раз уж они вместе и счастливы…

 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
да заткнитесь уже все

_Виктор Никифоров изменил(-а) тему на «Операция завершена»._

**Конец**


End file.
